Erase una vez
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: slight Matt x Linda. Mientras que buscan inútilmente a Mello, alguien debe entretener a los alumnos de grados menores.


**Erase una vez**

Sir Roger Evans (al menos ese es el nombre que se dio a sí mismo y figuraba en una placa sobre su escritorio, a manera de presentación de su espacio personal. Matt dudaba que fuese cierto) contaba con un título nobiliario, lo cual explicaba la elegancia portentosa y natural suavidad (exenta de pomposidad gracias a una carrera docente más que prolongada, en la cual el objetivo primordial era ser superado por sus discípulos) al cogerlo por la ropa y casi literalmente, arrastrarlo hasta el salón C4, donde los niños menores de diez años pasaban las tardes de los sábados oyendo historias de subtexto moralista para bienes subjetivos.

La señorita Hallows había sido enfermera en Vietnam del Sur, tenía ascendencia norteamericana y su acento le daba a Matt una vaga sensación de haber vuelto al antiguo edificio en el que solía vivir con su madre.

-Será sólo por ésta tarde, Matt. ¿Se puede confiar en ti?-Pidió Roger, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros huesudos del adolescente. Que se encogieron, mientras que el joven ex Mail Jeevas aceptaba entrar a cuidar a unos críos menores de diez años, durante unas pocas horas. Matt suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla junto al escritorio, destinada al docente. Miradas curiosas quemaron su nuca desde pequeños asientos de colores plásticos, mientas que se dedicó a dar vueltas en la silla giratoria, sosteniendo el videojuego entre las manos y preguntándose dónde estaría Me…

-¿No es usted muy joven para ser maestro?-Preguntó una niña sentada demasiado al frente y con unos ojos especialmente despiertos. Matt se irritó un poco ante su presencia (no tanto por la pregunta, que se le antojaba lógica), puesto que recordó fuertemente a su ex novia. Linda-olvida-fácil, que se había ido a Nueva York para convertirse en una artista famosísima y no volver a escribirle desde el poema que le entregó en el día que partió. Aunque solo hubiera pasado una semana, se daba cuenta de que él ya no estaba en sus pensamientos. Bleh, no es que fuera la única persona en ese orfanato de genios con la que pudiera encerrarse en el confesionario a realizar actos impíos, pero sí era la única que le dejaba manejar la situación durante los encuentros. A penas y notó que suspiraba cuando dejó de lado la DS.

-La vida está llena de misterios.-Hizo una pausa y se bajó las gafas oscuras a la punta de la nariz, arrepintiéndose al notar la luz blanca del tubo del techo, que le dañó las retinas.-¿Qué hacían?

La niña asiática le explicó que escribían acerca de unas afirmaciones (confusas y ridículas, a su ver) de Woody Allen, con respecto al amor. Que era dolor y felicidad. Muy cierto, pero Matt no se sentía con ánimo de hacer coro a una perspectiva tan fatalista, incluso si estaba expuesta con tintes cómicos. Pero a riesgo de ser acusado de crítico sin imaginación y prestarse al boicot, como solía pasar en sus días de púber estudiante (no estaban tan lejos) propuso una actividad menos rebuscada: le escucharían narrar una historia. Los pequeños comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí, casi sin molestarse en disimular. Matt no les reprimió: pensaba con calma en el comienzo. Al final, cuando los niños ya estaban especulando acerca de un posible derrame cerebral, empezó con su voz firme y tan alta como fue capaz, teniendo en cuenta que los cigarrillos entorpecían sus cuerdas bucales:

-Érase una vez, un Rey muy conocido en el continente. Muchos creían que era el mejor Rey que jamás hubiera subido a un trono y no solo sus súbditos, porque era noble de corazón y además perfectamente capaz de desempeñar su labor sin necesidad de consejeros (a pesar de que era especialmente dependiente de algunos de sus sirvientes). Vamos a decir que su nombre era "Elle"-se detuvo un momento para sacarse del bolsillo trasero del jean, un paquete de cigarrillos mentolados:el único recuerdo que le quedaba de Linda y qué más daba si lo hacía afeminado.-porque no se me ocurre nada mejor. Y lo mismo con los otros personajes, ¿entendido?-Se atajó a cualquier crítica a penas mirando por encima de sus gafas a los niños, antes de prender el cigarrillo y retomar la historia, una metáfora juguetona que no era difícil captar y les encendía la curiosidad en el cinismo.


End file.
